disneyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Janja
Janja 'es el villano principal de la película de televisión [[The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar|''The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar]]'' '' y de su serie de seguimiento ''The Lion Guard''. Él es una hiena adolescente que vive en las Lejanías y el líder del Clan de las Hienas de Scar. Él es el archi-enemigo de Kion, el Líder de la Guardia del León y el cachorro más joven de Simba y Nala. Descripción Personalidad Janja es una hiena arrogante, egoísta y codiciosa que come más que su parte justa, y que no tiene ninguna consideración por el Ciclo de la Vida. Su hambre inquebrantable le ha hecho despiadado y dispuesto a ir a medidas extremas para satisfacerla. A él también se le muestra ser innegablemente inteligente. Teme correctamente El Rugido de los Ancestros debido a saber cómo Scar lo usó para destruir a la antigua Guardia de León. También entiende que no hay tal cosa como una comida gratis, y caza por su comida (como todas las hienas). También se muestra que tiene aversión a los chacales. A veces también puede ser muy cobarde. Apariencia Física Janja es una hiena gris ceniza con un vientre más ligero, melena negra y puntiaguda, manchas más oscuras y una cola negra con un bajo vientre gris. Habilidades * '''Intelecto de Alto Nivel/Táctico Experto/Líder: Janja se revela que tiene habilidades de liderazgo que rivaliza con Kion. Compare a sus amigos más cercanos; Janja está cerca de ser el más inteligente del clan de las hienas, ya que conocía la historia de la Guardia del León, ya que fue capaz de llegar a muchos planes de cómo hacerse cargo de las Tierras del Reino; Tales como atacar por la noche antes de que la Guardia del León fuera oficial, haciendo que Kiara fuera una prisionera para hacer trato con Simba, usando un rebaño de animales para hacer que la Guardia del León no pudiera ver y atrapando a la Guardia León usando bloques para bloquear el camino cuando Ono estaba sin ser capaz de poder ver. También sabiendo que los buitres han venido con información al tener reuniones que puede utilizar contra la Guardia del León; demostrado por Ono incapaz de ver. La razón por la que está cerca de ser el más inteligente de su clan es porque Nne y Tano han demostrado ser más inteligentes. * Combatiente Experto: Como líder de su clan de hienas, Janja es un luchador capaz. Él es capaz de mantener su propia contra con los enemigos que son de su tamaño; tales como Kion, Kiara y Jasiri. * Fuerza Animal: Janja posee una gran fuerza física, ya que fue capaz de mantener a sus enemigos que son de su tamaño; tales como Kion, Kiara, y Jasiri y levantar a Cheezi y Chungu y lanzarlos a toda distancia. * Resistencia Animal: La resistencia de Janja es alta, ya que es capaz de cazar con su mochila para sacar muchas presas como pudiera. * Resistencia Animal: Janja es capaz de soportar ataques de la fuerza bruta de Beshte y el rugido de Kion. Papel en la serie ''The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar'' Janja ordena a sus miembros del clan Cheezi y Chungu a capturar a un tejón de la miel llamado Bunga (que había entrado en las Lejanías para obtener su fruto de baobab de vuelta) para que él pueda tenerlo para el almuerzo. Sin embargo, Kion es capaz de salvar a su amigo, sin saberlo, utilizando el Rugido que hace que Chungu deje caer a Bunga que luego llega a la seguridad. Más tarde, Janja es informado por su buitre mayordomo Mzingo que Kion está formando una Guardia del León para proteger el Ciclo de la Vida. Al ver que la Guardia del León podría ser una amenaza para él y su clan, Janja declara que el clan golpeará las Tierras del Reino esa noche y canta "Tonight We Strike". Janja y su clan atacan las Tierras del Reino y causan una estampida de gacelas, a la que la hermana mayor de Kion, Kiara, es atrapada. Afortunadamente, Kion y su Guardia del León (Bunga, Beshte, Fuli y Ono) vienen al rescate de Kiara persiguiendo a las hienas y las gacelas irán en otra dirección antes de que Kion se enfrente a Janja y use el Rugido para enviarlo a él y a su clan de regreso a las Lejanías, pero Janja jura venganza sobre Kion y la Guardia del León. ''The Lion Guard'' Después de la película, Janja y su clan siguen aterrorizando a los animales de las Tierras del Reino, pero sólo para ser detenido por Kion y su Guardia del León. En "Never Judge a Hyena by its Spots", Janja, Cheezi y Chungu persiguen un rebaño de oryx hasta que llegue el guardia. Janja ordena inmediatamente a sus dos secuaces que regresen a las Lejanías mientras Kion los persigue hasta la frontera. Más tarde Janja se encuentra con otra hiena llamada Jasiri a quien había dicho que nunca llegara a su territorio. Su clan vuelve y rodea a la joven hiena que logra acabar con el clan excepto Janja que es el tazón en el suelo. Parece estar a punto de terminar, pero Kion llega y salva a Jasiri. Janja y su clan terminan en círculos hasta que Kion utiliza el rugido, Janja se encuentra bajo sus secuaces y en la vista de Kion delante de él decide irse. Cuando Janja se entera de que Kiara es temporalmente Reina de las Tierras del Reino en "Can't Wait to be Queen", decide aprovechar la inexperiencia de Kiara para enviar a Mzingo a hacer creer que quiere hacer las paces con las Tierras del Reino para atraer a Kiara a las Lejanías. Kiara llega a su territorio, Janja aparece y le dice que está muy feliz de que ella ha venido a hablar. Pero Kiara comienza a ser cautelosa cuando ve a las otras hienas escondidas en las sombras y luego decide volver sobre el camino pero está rodeada. Janja puso a Kiara en el suelo hasta que la Guardia salió a salvarla. Janja prefiere escapar en lugar de enfrentarse con su clan. Cuando Kion intentó calmar a un rebaño de ñus en "Eye of the Beholder" Janja se escabulle con él. Cuando Ono lo localiza, Janja salta sobre Kion y alcanza los pines en el suelo. Kion toma la ventaja brevemente pero Janja toma el control, Kion usa sus patas traseras para proyectar a Janja en el aire y ser golpeado a un ñu que lo arroja, anuncia a Cheezi y Chungu que están retrocediendo y las tres hienas regresa a las Lejanías. En su guarida escucha las conversaciones de los buitres y descubre que Ono ha perdido la vista y esto le da una idea. Janja con Cheezi y Chungu vuelven a las Tierras del Reino en el objetivo de atrapar al guardia. Su plan tuvo éxito, el guardia estaba atrapado por los derrumbes que provocó. Las hienas se dirigen entonces hacia el rebaño de cebras para devorarlas, pero después de que la cebra comenzó a correr esto permite a Kion usar el rugido sin lastimarlas. Después de que el guardia es liberado y este dirige sobre las hienas Janja regresa a las Lejanías. En "The Kupatana Celebration", Janja y su clan cazan un pequeño chacal a través de las Lejanias hasta que el chacal está atrapado por un callejón sin salida. Janja expresa su profundo odio por los chacales y también que él había perseguido al pequeño chacal de su territorio ayer, pero que había regresado, sin embargo, Janja dijo entonces que él le dará una buena lección. El chacal sonríe y Janja lo patea pero Kion llega desde arriba y pinza al líder de las hienas en el suelo, Janja le pregunta qué hace en las Lejanias, Kion le dice que quiere que deje al chacal ir y Bunga anuncia que es Kupatana. Janja luego se ríe y le dice a Kion que puede llevar al chacal. Kion confundido se aparta de él y anuncia a su clan que se van y que el guardia les hace un gran servicio. Janja y su banda lo están haciendo y le desean una alegre Kupatana a Kion y a sus amigos. En la "Fuli's New Family", Janja es advertido por Cheezi de la presencia de Bunga que quiso lanzarse en un volcán para demostrar que él es inmune. Pero antes incluso de tener éxito en el crujido, Fuli llega y salva a Bunga. Janja y su clan persiguen al guepardo y al tejón de la miel que terminan bloqueando en un tronco flotando en la lava. Janja, Cheezi y Chungu saltan en el maletero y tratan de atraparlos, pero llega la Guardia del León y permite que Fuli y Bunga regresen a la orilla haciendo que el tronco se incline quemando las nalgas de las tres hienas. Cheezi y Chungu huelen la carne a la parrilla, pero Janja les dice que son ellos los que se quemaban, causando que ambas hienas terminen cayendo en la espalda de Janja, Janja luego les dijo con rabia a bajarse inmediatamente. Janja se mete en las Tierras del Reino en "Follow That Hippo!", sólo para ser visto por Ono y advirtió a sus dos ɳecuaces a ocultarse hasta que el pájaro se fue. Un poco más tarde, el trío perseguía a niños pequeños que jugaban a la Guardia del León. Janja logra atrapar a un pequeño elefante llamado Mtoto en la orilla del agua, pero Beshte logra salvar al pequeño elefante y llevarlo sobre su espalda y entra en el agua. El trío continúa persiguiéndolos en el suelo hasta que sean empujados en el agua por Bunga y Fuli y son perseguidos lejos por los cocodrilos. En "Call of the Drongo", el trío persigue un rebaño de antílopes hasta llegar a Beshte. Janja intenta negarlo sin éxito, Kion le dice a las tres hienas que abandonen lo que están haciendo. Cheezi y Chungu escuchan la voz de Janja diciéndoles que los va a comer, pero el verdadero Janja informa que fue otra persona quien había dicho eso y que eso vino de un arbusto, se acerca y descubre un dicrúrido llamado Tamaa que intenta asustar a un animal para robar su alimento, Janja entonces ordena a Cheezi para coger el pájaro, de modo que pueda ser utilizado para su nuevo plan. Llegando detrás de una llanura de antílopes Janja ordena a Tamaa imitar la voz de Kion para atraer a los antílopes a su territorio en las Lejanías, Tamaa niega tener la capacidad de imitar la voz de Kion, Janja amenaza con comérsela si no hace lo que le dice. Después de que los antílopes entraron a las Lejanías, Janja decide mantener a Tamaa porque podría ser muy útil más tarde. Mientras las hienas están a punto de atacar a los antílopes escuchan las voces de la Guardia del León, empiezan a tener miedo hasta que Janja se da cuenta de que Cheezi ha dejado que Tamaa se vaya, entonces pegó al dicrúrido en un rincón. Pero la verdadera Guardia del León llega a tiempo y Kion tira a Janja en el suelo. Janja trata de hacerle creer que sólo quería ayudar a los antílopes, pero Kion no se engaña y él, Cheezi y Chungu huyen. Janja con Cheezi y Chungu han vuelto a meterse en las Tierras del Reino en "Paintings and Predictions", esta vez para derribar una manada de cebras. Janja, Cheezi y Chungu miran desde un lugar oculto mientras Ono lleva al rebaño de cebras a un lugar de pastoreo seguro en las Tierras Pride. Cheezi y Chungu le preguntan a Janja qué van a hacer, y Janja le responde que después de que Ono se vaya, asustarán a las cebras y entonces ellas serán suyas para la toma. Cuando llega la Guardia del León, Kion les dice a los miembros que vayan tras Cheezi y Chungu y dejen a Janja. En este momento, Janja persigue una cebra que ha perdido su camino a la manada y está a punto de tenerlo, hasta que Kion y Bunga accidentalmente caen sobre ella. Janja confundió su petición de donde salieron. En este momento el resto de la Guardia ha logrado detener a Cheezi ya Chungu que ahora están listos para retirarse. Janja está de acuerdo, y las hienas escapan. En "The Mbali Fields Migration", el gemido de una pequeña cebra que formaba parte de un rebaño de cebras y antílopes que debían atravesar las Lejanías para unirse a los campos de Mbali atrae la atención de Janja, Cheezi y Chungu. El trío se apresura a la manada antes de enfrentarse a Kion y Bunga. Janja y Kion chocan hasta que Kion es derrocado por Chungu. Janja rompe a través de la línea de cebras hasta que le patea en la cara por el potro de Muhimu, después de lo cual retrocede, corriendo lejos con Cheezi y Chungu. Mientras huye, Janja declara que nunca le gustó las cebras. En "Janja's New Crew", Janja y su clan se preparan para invadir las Tierras del Reino de nuevo, pero Janja se desliza en el barro y golpea a Beshte. Aunque Janja intenta encubrir su parcela, Cheezi y Chungu revelan que estaban planeando atacar a los ñus, y Kion usa el Rugido para enviarlos de regreso a las Lejanías. Cheezi y Chungu aterrizan en Janja que luego los lanza airadamente, les dice que si sus planes siempre fallan es por ellos y entonces decide no solo despedirlos sino también desterrarlos de las Lejanías y reemplazarlos con otras dos hienas llamadas Nne y Tano. Más tarde, Janja discute con su nuevo segundo al mando un nuevo plan, pero para su sorpresa ya tienen uno. Su plan es hacer creer que atacarán un rebaño de antílopes para que el guardia siga un rastro falso para que puedan atacar a los oryxes, Janja está muy sorprendido pero de acuerdo. El plan va en marcha, y la Guardia del León toma el cebo. Janja casi le da a las hienas hasta que Nne y Tano lo empujan a esconderse. Una vez que la Guardia se ha ido, las hienas comienzan a perseguir a una manada de oryxes, pero en medio de la persecución, Nne y Tano traicionan a Janja, forzándolo fuera del borde de un acantilado. Janja aterriza con seguridad en una cornisa, pero se encuentra atrapado contra el lado del acantilado. Janja grita enojado por su traición, esto hace que la guardia y Cheezi y Chungu lo encuentren justo a tiempo. Kion le pregunta a Janja lo que está haciendo allí y Janja le dice que Nne y Tano lo traicionaron y que atacarán a los oryxes. Entonces el guardia deja de detenerlos y Cheezi y Chungu deciden quedarse con Janja a su gran insatisfacción. Janja dice que esta es la primera vez que se alegra de escuchar el Rugido, tan pronto como ha hablado cuando el Rugido hace que el borde se rompa, llevando a Janja, Cheezi y Chungu con él. Los tres aterrizan con seguridad en el suelo, y Janja se dirige a las Lejanías. Cheezi y Chungu lo miran melancólicamente hasta que él exige saber si están viniendo con él. Encantados, los dos lloran después de él, y una vez más un equipo unido, las tres hienas regresan a las Lejanías. En "Never Roar Again", el clan de Janja huyó de la guardia hasta las Lejanías, Janja anuncia a Kion que han regresado y que está terminado. Pero una vez que el guardia se ha ido, Janja regresa a las Tierras del Reino y el resto del clan lo sigue. Más tarde cruzan a Nala que le pregunta a Janja por qué no están en las Lejanías. Janja intenta hacerle creer que no sabía que estaba en las Lejanías. Nala le advierte entonces que regrese a su territorio pero Janja se niega y trata de matar a Nala que se retira y está rodeada por su clan. Kion llega y cuando ve a su madre rodeada por las hienas entra en una gran ira y usa un poderoso Rugido para devolver a las hienas a las Lejanías. Galería Curiosidades * Janja es mostrado como el líder de su clan, pero en la vida real, las hienas son conducidas por las hembras (como Shenzi estaba en The Lion King). * Se ha revelado que Janja es el descendiente del Clan de Shenzi, Banzai y Ed, pero no se revela qué les sucedieron exactamente después de matar a Scar. * Podría ser posible que Janja se base en Banagi, una hiena que se estableció para ser un villano en los primeros borradores de The Lion King. Al igual que Janja, Banagi era una hiena que era el líder del clan de las hienas a pesar de ser barón. * A juzgar por su personalidad, se supone que Janja es el hijo de Shenzi y de Banzai. * Debido a sus interacciones, se puede asumir que Jasiri y Janja se han encontrado antes. * Es muy probable que Janja nacio durante el reinado de Scar. * No se sabe por qué no vive en el Cementerio de Elefantes. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Hombres Categoría:Personajes Animados Categoría:Antagonistas Categoría:Personajes de The Lion Guard Categoría:Personajes de Disney Categoría:Villanos Categoría:Adolescentes Categoría:Personajes que cantan Categoría:Personajes Antropomórficos Categoría:Adultos Categoría:Hienas Categoría:Personajes Africanos Categoría:Personajes de Series Animadas Categoría:Personajes de Disney Junior